Falling in the Dark
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Para un corazón tan puro como el de Karamatsu eso es igual a vulnerabilidad. Y atraído por ella un demonio hace su aparición para devorar esa debilidad. En esos momentos el demonio siempre te susurra al oído.
**Hola. Pues tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto y aquí esta. Debió estar hace una semana, pero muchas cosas pasaron y esto se retrasó. Aun asi espero les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Osomatsu-san y compañía son de Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: (Eh decidido que se enteraran al final lol)**

 **Gracias a "Catorceuno" por el concejo :)**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Nosotros los demonios somos entidades algo diferente de lo que piensan los humanos.

Ciertamente somos malvados, según el saber humano, claro. Gustamos de causar sufrimiento en las personas y hacerles caer en la oscuridad. Es nuestra naturaleza.

Aunque no hacemos solo eso.

Somos atraídos por la oscuridad presente en el corazón de las personas. Pensamientos de odio o de tristeza, de soledad o de envidia, cada sentir negativo de los corazones humanos nos invocan a nosotros. Somos atraídos como moscas a la basura.

Nosotros no estamos todo el tiempo en el mundo humano, pero hay veces donde el trabajo nos manda allá. Estando allá podemos dejar objetos con una minúscula cantidad de nuestra esencia para oscurecer el corazón de las personas y marcarlas como nuestras una vez sean tocados estos objetos por las personas, cuando su corazón esta completamente podrido es cuando nosotros podemos devorar sus almas. También podemos seguirlos en el mundo humano y asegurarnos de que caen en depravación y devorar el alma. Es algo que ni Dios puede evitar.

Es nuestro derecho el devorar cuanta almas podamos. Las almas son lo único que nos da vitalidad y nos da fuerzas. Y hay dos tipos de almas que nos interesa a nosotros los demonios. Las que son puras y hermosas, llenas de inocencia y amor. Y las otras son almas corrompidas y repugnantes, llenas de oscuridad y sentimientos negativos. Cualquiera de las dos son de lo mas deliciosas. Pero en estos tiempos donde la malicia lo corroe todo es difícil encontrar almas del primer tipo. El resto de almas es una combinación mediocre de los dos tipos. Ya no tienen la inocente pureza del primer tipo y tampoco tienen una corrupta podredumbre como la segunda. Algo a la mitad.

Solo muy pocos humanos pueden combinar tan perfectamente los dos tipos. Esas almas son las más deliciosas. Hace tantas década que no pruebo una así.

En fin. Debía volver al trabajo.

Cuando los humanos mueren son inmediatamente atraídos a la _Judgment_ _Gate_ donde se les da un juicio correspondiente. Aunque hay almas que escapan al juicio, temerosas de la sentencia; otras almas se quedan atoradas entre ambos mundos. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Recuperarlas y mandarlas al _Gate_ o de lo contrario se convierten en espíritus dañinos y pierden la capacidad de el alma se considera buena (o mas bien, no a cometido grandes pecados) son los repugnantes ángeles los encargados de buscarlas y guiarlas al _Gate_ , si por otro lado han cometido varios pecados o han logrado escapar del "infierno" somos los demonios quienes venimos a buscarlas. Si el alma se resiste podemos devorarlas.

Aparte de recuperar esas almas, en Gehena (*) los demonios nos encargamos de castigarlas hasta hacerlas caer en éxtasis, destruyendo el alma y devolverla al todo y la nada. Cuando pasan por ello finalmente las almas regresa al _Gate_ donde entra al circulo del _Samsara_ donde se recrea nuevamente pura y renace. También es mas o menos el mismo procedimiento en el reino de los cielos, _Yanna Elysseum_ (**), aunque eso en realidad no me interesa.

Así que nosotros somos diferente de lo que los simples humanos podrían entender. Nuestra existencia va más allá de su débil capacidad de entendimiento.

En fin. El destino a veces es gracioso. Y esto será algo que recordaré por el resto de mi existencia longeva.

Ese día de hace casi cinco años encontré a una criatura interesarse. Y de una deliciosa alma.

Había ido a Japón a perseguir dos almas que se negaban ir al _Gate_ y se me había encomendado a mi la tarea de recuperarlos. Devore a uno (cuya alma era asquerosa) y el otro dócilmente me siguió luego de ver lo que haría si se negaba también. Abrí el portal que da al _Gate_ y el alma atravesó por si misma.

Ya que hace mucho que no ponía un pie en Assiha (***) decidí merodear un rato.

Así, mientras andaba sin rumbo lo sentí. La presencia de una deliciosa alma. Atraído por ella llegué a un puente y encontré al dueño de tan peculiar delicia.

Era un joven varón de no mas de 18 años, llevaba lo que fácilmente reconocí como un uniforme de esas prisiones llamadas "escuela". Tenia impresionantes ojos azules, cabello negro cuervo, piel pálida y la vista perdida en la nada.

Podía ver la verdad de su corazón. Este era puro, incluso inocente, desbordante de amor, pero el mismo estaba herido, podía ver heridas que pretendían oscurecer la luz de su alma. Un alma perfecta si lograba corromperla lo suficiente.

Atraído por la esencia de esa alma seguí al niño humano.

Era el segundo hijo de un matrimonio de clase media que había tenido sextillizos. Los seis humanos eran iguales en todo rasgo, pero la esencia de ellos era fácilmente muy diferente entre si. Solo el segundo hijo me interesa.

Este niño, llamado (estúpidamente) Karamatsu parecía amar a su familia con cada parte de él, pero tristemente el joven era ignorado por estas personas. Trataba de destacar pero solo parecidas un simple y débil fantasmas, tan invisible, tan solo, tan herido.

 _Fue en ese momento que el demonio le susurro al oído._

Era una tarde lluviosa donde él se quedo tarde en la escuela, castigado por algo que él no hizo. Uno de sus hermanos se peleo en un salón. Siendo todos similares fue él el culpado, no trato de zafarse del problema, de hecho lo acepto para proteger a uno de sus hermanos. Mientras los otros cinco salían alegremente acabada la jornada escolar, él se quedó a cumplir con un castigo que no le correspondía.

Estaba limpiando los asquerosos baños de los hombres del segundo piso con un simple cepillo de dientes.

Su mirada se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo. No parecía mas que un malhumorado estudiante cumpliendo con la sentencia asignada a él con ese ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Pero yo podía leer su corazón. Estaba herido nuevamente, por ser dejado de lado, por no ser rescatado por sus hermanos, porque ellos no le defendieran, por irse tranquilamente a casa sin esperarle. Tan solo.

 **"¿Puedes oír mi voz chico? "** le hable. El inmediatamente detuvo su tarea y busco con su preciosa mirada mi presencia. Tristemente no la hallaría fácilmente.

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntaste con valor, pero tu voz era temblorosa. No lo note. Tus ojos están rojos. ¿Llanto? Que dulce.

 **"Soy alguien que desea conversar contigo"** respondí amablemente.

— Entonces sal de donde quiera que estes — respondió. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

 **"Es que temo que si me ves salgas corriendo"** le dije de forma lastimera. No había mejor manipulador que un demonio. Talentos naturales.

— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? — me pregunto amablemente. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al sentirse notado. Que tierno.

 **"Es que las personas me evaden. Siento que les soy invisible, que no desean estar conmigo"** realmente ese chico tiene un dulce corazón. Rápidamente puso una expresión de aflicción al verse reflejado en mis palabras. **"soy diferente del resto y siempre me abandonan... Estoy tan solo... Desearía un amigo..."**

Él puso un rostro muy triste, pero luego sonrío ampliamente.

— Yo seré tu amigo.

 **"¿De verdad?"** disfrace mi voz para que se oyera esperanzada **"¿De verdad serás mi amigo? ¿Lo juras?"**

Y él, ingenuamente juro.

— Si, juro que sin importar nada no me alejare de ti.

 **"¿Lo juras en nombre de lo que más amas?"**

Dudo levemente, pero con una gran sonrisa asintió.

" **Entonces, acercarte al espejo"**

Él lo hizo, justo cuando se reflejaba en el espejo aparecí saludándole con una gran sonrisa.

En abrió mucho los perfectos ojos azules que tiene en una expresión gracioso y casi grita. Pero se abstuvo.

Mi apariencia no reflejaba gran cosa. Cabello negro noche, ojos rojo sangre, piel pálida de muerte. Solo eso.

— ¿Qué eres? — pregunto él, poniéndose pálido, pero firme a su palabra no huyó, aunque ciertamente pensó en hacerlo.

 **"Solía ser un estudiante de aquí"** comencé en falso relato de una vida que jamás perteneció a mi **"estaba un poco enfermo del corazón, asi que todos me molestaban diciendo que era delicado"** nuevamente la aflicción tinto mi voz **", nadie quería ser mi amigo asi que siempre estaba solo. No había nadie que entendiera el dolor de la soledad, solo era un chico invisible. Un dia que me molestaron mucho vine al baño a llorar mi desgracia... Cuando me dio un ataque al corazón, nadie se enteró hasta tiempo después, asi de poco querido era"** comentaba con dolor y una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia.

Él miraba el espejo, escuchado mi triste relato con pena reflejada en sus ojos azules.

 **"Triste de no haber hecho ni un amigo en vida me quede atrapado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que si tengo un amigo de verdad podre descansar en paz"** murmuré lo ultimo, dejando que la magia hiciera su cause.

Las personas de buen corazón como el joven Karamatsu se conmovían fácilmente.

— Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué yo?

La pregunta que esperaba.

 **"Eh tenido la oportunas de conocerte y eh logrado, a través de la reflejos, verte. No soy fuerte, pero puedo moverme entre los espejos. Y gracias a ellos te eh conocido. Tu tienes un aire como yo, asi que piense podríamos llevarnos bien. ¡Eres una buena persona!"**

Él asintió, pero parecía profundamente metido en sus pensamientos.

 **"No quieres ser mi amigo, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Quién quería ser amigo de alguien como yo?"** dije en un penosotono lastimero.

Estaba desapareciendo del espejo cuando su voz me suplicio que me detuviera.

— Yo quiero ser tu amigo — dijo firmemente.

Yo solo sonreí. Ya era mío.

De esto hace, como dije, menos de cinco años. El joven ya era un adulto de mas de veinte años. No trabajaba ni estudiaba, solo un desperdicio de la sociedad. Es natural, tomando en cuenta que su autoestima era bastante bajo. De esto se encargaron _ellos_ y yo.

Las invisibilidad que generó alguna vez era nada comparada a la manera tan cruel en la que sus hermanos lo trataban. Ellos eran como demonios. Tan viles y desarmados.

Incluso lo secuestraron y su supuesta familia ni le interesó. Ese fue el golpe mortal que destruyó su corazón. Ya estaba unos pasos de volverse mío.

Ese día se encontraba en la modesta sala de la casa junto al resto de sus descompuestos hermanos. Yo estaba en su mano como siempre.

Cuando nuestra amistad empezó él solo podía visitarme en el espejo del baño. Pero con cada visita que realizó yo me nutrí de su fuerza, me alimentaba con su presencia, me contaba sus problemas y sus miedos, también me hablaba de sus gustos y sentimientos. Pronto reuní le suficiente energía para materializar más mis presencia en el mundo humano, y pase a seguirle entre espejos hasta uno de mano que a mantenido desde entonces. Allí me encuentro yo mismo.

Nuestra conexión se había fortalecido a tal punto que podía hablar telepáticamente con él, solo debía tomar el espejo de mano y reflejarse a sí mismo, entonces aparecería yo y hablábamos horas y horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sólo se sentaba a la pequeña mesa de su casa, tomaba el espejo entre sus manos y conversábamos. Casi siempre la platica la hacia él, hablándole de su dia a dia, de sus dudas y demás. Y por supuesto, de esos hermanos que veían con asco como el "narcisista y doloroso" de su hermano se la pasaba fácilmente el día entero frente al espejo.

Si superan.

Como dije, para el resto era solo el doloroso Karamatsu siendo narcisista, viendo el espejo durante mucho tiempo viéndose a si mismo como si fuera una creación divina. Pobres. En ese cristal que reflejaba la nada me encontraba yo. Y nadie sabía que cada vez más y más me adueñaba de ese corazón con pensamientos negativos.

Algún día le corrupción será tanta que el chico se suicidara. Cuando eso paso su alma me pertenecerá por siempre a mi.

Asi que, mientras nuevamente es ignorado por los demás, frente al espejo, solo en casa, vuelve a conversar conmigo. Mi fuerza es lo suficientemente grande para materializar mi cuerpo fuera del espejo.

Mis manos salen lentamente del cristal, el cual crea onda como si solo saliera del agua.

Ya no se sorprende, ya esta mas en mi mundo que en el propio.

Lo acuno entre mis brazos, susurrándole falsas palabras de aliento.

Nuevamente le hablo del suicidio.

 **"Nee, Karamatsu, si algún dia piensas que ya no te queda un lugar al que pertenece puedes venir conmigo"** le susurro al oído muertas acarició sus suaves cabellos.

El se estremece ante mí siento y mis caricias, oculta su cara en mi cuello, llorando en silencio.

 **"Tus hermanos podrán ni quererte"** continuó, dejando que el maleficio diga corrompiendo su pureza **", pero recuerda Karamatsu, tu eres el mundo para mi. Eres lo mas valioso que tengo"**

Con sus suaves manos se aferra a mi ropa negra, desahogándose, poco a poco se vuelve dependiente de mi. Eso es cuanto deseo.

Tomo su rostro con delicadeza, mis ojos rojos miran fijamente sus tristes zafiros, conectándonos en mas de lo que las palabras puedan describir.

Entonces pruebo el dulce néctar de sus labios, húmedos por las salas lágrimas, y aún su tan apetitosos.

Esta es la manera de tomar energía de los humanos.

Besando profundamente y succionando la vitalidad.

Le acarició suavemente. Dándole todo ese amor que tanto anhela y que nadie le da por más que él entrega. Aprovechándome de su debilidad y necesidad lo recuesto en el tatami (****) mientras robo más de su esencia con el beso.

No es la primera vez que hacemos esto. Después de todo la falta de cariño lo han empujado a mis garras.

Delicadamente retiro sus ropas hasta tenerlo desnudo ante mi, expuesto en todo sentido mientras jadea de placer, sometiéndose ante mi y sumergiéndose en este pecado. Tu alma ya no será salvada Karamatsu.

Lo marcó como mío al correrme dentro de él nuevamente, mientras bebo de su boca.

Poco a poco sus ojos dejan de reflejar luz. Un poco más y podre tener su alma para siempre.

Acaricia mis cabellos mientras y con una dulce sonrisa profesa nuevamente ese profano amor que siente.

 _Patético_.

Oculto mi carta en la curvatura de su cuello pirata ocultase mi maliciosa y burlona sonrisa. Pobre y triste ser es el que cayó en mis manos.

Solo eh de esperar un poco más.

Solo un poco y estoy seguro que se suicidará. Después de todo sus hermanos solo me lo hacen más fácil.

Asi que apresúrate a caer en esta oscuridad.

...

— ¡Karamatsu niisan ya detente!

 _Tarde._

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces Karamatsu?!

 _¿Es ahora que se dan cuenta?_

— ¡Baja de allí ya mismo Karamatsu niisan!

 _Patético._

— ¡No lo hagas niisan!

 _No lo harán cambiar de opinión._

— ¡Deja tus estúpidos juegos Kusomatsu!

 _Él ya me pertenece._

 _No importa cuanto griten,_ _ **él es mío.**_

— Totty, Osomatsu niisan, Choromatsu, Jyushi... Ichimatsu... Perdóneme por ser un hermano tan patético. _I love you brothers._

Entonces el ave desplumada salto, sabiendo que no volaría. Cayendo a tierra.

 **A mis brazos.**

—¡KARAMATSU!

* * *

 **(*) Gehena es como conocen al infierno originalmente en Jerusalén. También se le llama así en el anime "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist", me gusta mucho ese nombre, así que decidí nombrar así al infierno. Estaba entre este y Niflheim. De todas formas, deben ver la de Aono, esta buena ewe**

 **(**) Yanna es el paraíso musulmán. Sin embargo significa jardín. Elysseum es una versión de la campos Elisios, el paraíso para la griegos.**

 **(***) Nuevamente referencia a Ao no Exorcit, pero igualmente Assiha es el mundo material, el mundo humano llamado así originalmente en Jerusalén. Es uno de los cuatro mundos del Kabaláh.**

 **(****)Tatami, es el piso de la antiguas casas de Japón.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Bueno. Ahora les daré una rápida repasada a todos los términos que se mostraron en este fic para que entiendan el concepto de "cielo -interno" que yo misma eh mantenido. Pueden saltárselo si desean hacerlo. Solo se los platico por si desean comprender. Ya que abarcaré lo mismo cuando escriba solo el Au de demonios, sacerdotes, dios y angeles de los AU de Osomatsu-san**

 **Bueno. Cuando uno muere obviamente es guiado a un mundo punto y aparte. Sin embargo estoy segura de que hay almas de personas que tienen miedo a la otra vida, o están muy apegadas a su vida anterior, que no desean avanzar.**

 **Así que dependiendo de si fue "buena" o "mala" persona le vienen a buscar ángeles o demonios para evitar que se quede como fantasma en nuestro mundo. Pienso que si se quedan se corrompen y se convierten en espíritus malignos capaz de maldecir y lastimar a las personase.**

 **Luego de ser llevados deben someterse a un juicio. Supongo que todos sabemos de San Pedro en las puertas del cielo cumpliendo aquel rol. Pues a ese lugar lo llamo yo la "Judgment Gate", que significa "la puerta del Juicio". Allí solo son posibles tres sentencias. Cielo para las almas justas de buen corazón. Infierno para las almas corruptas y malvadas. Y reencarnación para las almas que no merecen el cielo ni el infierno. Las almas que renacerán deben ir al circulo del Samsara. Allí renacen en el mundo humano.**

 **En el cielo gozan de todo cuanto desearon hasta llegar a un estado de elevación espiritual que limpia totalmente las almas del mundo terrenal. Luego de ello esta almas pueden escoger si desean reencarnarce o seguir en el paraíso.**

 **El el infierno se les tortura hasta que paguen todo mal que hicieron en la vida. Luego reciben un éxtasis que es una manera de volver a las almas a la nada o al todo. Cuando eso pasa se les da permiso de renacer.**

 **Y eso es todo cuanto pienso del otro mundo. Luego veremos mas de ello en un fic de AuMatsu :)**

 **Bueno. Desde hace mucho quería escribir un fic donde Karamatsu se suicidara y por fin se me hizo. Sinceramente estoy satisfechas con el resultado.**

 **Espero les gustara.**

 **Me encanto el final** **(aunque di me dolió mucho. Hasta llore ;m;).**

 **En fin. Espero les gustase. Oh, y dice el demonio pueden imaginar al que quieran. Aunque para el final tomo la forma de Osomatsu, al principio era otro lol.**

 **Tampoco quería profundizar el lemon, sorry for that.**

 **Espero que luego del final el fandom siga, por que aun hay muchas cosas que quiero escribir.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Ciao~~**

 **Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

 **Y gracias a las que leyeron mis trabajos anteriores. Trabajo en una pequeña continuación para "Trabajo Secreto" :)**

 **Gracias por el apoyó!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
